


i'm a fool for your barely

by Avillo



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avillo/pseuds/Avillo
Summary: - Czy ty… - to Baz pierwszy przerywa ciszę, oblizuje wargi i patrzy w dół na swoje nogi. - Czy ty kiedykolwiek… robiłeś to wcześniej?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i'm a fool for your barely](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993057) by [hephaesticn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hephaesticn/pseuds/hephaesticn). 



Siedzieli ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na łóżku Simona – Penelope wyjechała do Ameryki jak tylko zaczęły się wakacje, i Baz zaczął wpraszać się do ich mieszkania, i pewnego dnia Simon obudził się uświadomiwszy sobie, że ma specjalną szufladę na ubrania Baza w swojej sypialni, i szczoteczkę do zębów Baza w łazience, i pomyślał, _kiedy właściwie do tego doszło?_ , i natychmiast zdecydował, że właściwie to go to nie obchodzi. Tak więc Baz po prostu zaczął… mieszkać tutaj, jak przypuszczał Simon. A kanapa w jego salonie jest gówniana, Simon raz się na niej zdrzemnął i skończył z bólem pleców trwającym kilka _dni_ , i nie mógł również oczekiwać, że Baz będzie spał w pokoju _Penelope_ gdy zostawał na noc, czyli praktycznie codziennie, ale chodzi o to, że… że zaczęli dzielić łóżko.

Tak więc.

Obaj są teraz rozebrani do bielizny, a ich koszulki i spodnie leżą w zapomnianej stercie na podłodze, i zaszli już tak daleko, ale… _ale._

Tak naprawdę wcale się nie dotykają; tylko siedzą na tyle blisko, że ich kolana się stykają, ale to tyle. Obaj są zdenerwowani – a raczej Simon wie, że _on_ jest zdenerwowany, jego serce bije tak głośno, że słyszy bębnienie w swoich uszach, a Baz… Baz tego nie mówi, ale Simon zna go już na tyle dobrze, że widzi niewielkie zmarszczki na jego czole, minimalne drżenie jego rąk, jego wargi ściśnięte razem w cienką linię, i Simon chce go pocałować, ale tego nie robi, _nie robi_ , ponieważ jest tak zdenerwowany, że ledwo może się poruszać.

\- Czy ty… - to Baz pierwszy przerywa ciszę, oblizuje wargi i patrzy w dół na swoje nogi. - Czy ty kiedykolwiek… robiłeś to wcześniej?

Simon potrząsa głową. Rumieni się, jest teraz czerwony po czubki uszu i najprawdopodobniej może poczuć ciepło palące jego policzki, i w każdej innej sytuacji Baz by mu bezlitośnie dokuczał z tego powodu, ale tym razem tylko sięga po rękę Simona, delikatnie ją ściskając.

\- Nawet nie z Wellbelove?

\- Zbyt zajęty próbowaniem uratowania świata i zdaniem magicznych słów w tym samym czasie – Simon uśmiechnął się, trochę wbrew sobie, a Baz prychnął.

\- Oraz, zgaduję, że także nieświadomie pielęgnowałem w sobie gigantyczne zadurzenie w tobie – dodał Simon, wzruszając ramionami. Baz przewrócił oczami, i Simon gryzie go mocno w wewnętrzną stronę policzka by powstrzymać go przez szczerzeniem się, ponieważ oto jest, myśli, zgryźliwy, sarkastyczny Baz, którego tak dobrze zna.

\- I pomyśleć, że mogliśmy robić to zamiast próbować się nawzajem pozabijać – mamarocze Baz. Simon się śmieje, rozciąga nogi, opada na łóżko i układa ręce z tyłu głowy.

\- A co z tobą, hmm? - Simon mów to jakby było wyzwaniem. Baz odwraca wzrok.

\- Nie – mówi, tak cicho, że Simon mógłby to przegapić.

\- Nigdy?

\- Nigdy.

\- Ponieważ…

\- Z _twojego_ powodu, ty niedorozwinięty głupku.

Baz napotyka wzrok Simona, i sposób w jaki patrzy teraz na Baza musi być _naprawdę_ intensywny, ponieważ Baz natychmiast ponownie ucieka wzrokiem, i Simon myśli, że jeśli Baz mógłby się rumienić, jego policzki przybrałyby teraz ładny odcień różu.

\- Myślałeś o mnie? Gdy… no wiesz. Zabawiałeś się ze sobą.

Baz nadal na niego nie patrzy, więc Simon nie może zobaczyć wyrazu jego twarzy, ale _może zobaczyć_ jak Baz przełyka, widzi jak porusza się jego jabłko Adama, i nagle gardło Simona robi się bardzo, bardzo suche.

\- Serio, Snow? - mamrocze Baz. Simon siada, otacza ramionami jego talię, próbując go pociągnąć go w dół na łóżko, ale Baz ani drgnie.

\- Tak, serio. - Simon szeroko się uśmiecha, kładzie głowę na ramieniu Baza, składając pocałunek na jego skórze w tym miejscu. - Proszę, o Wielki Mistrzu Pitch, proszę, opowiedz mi więcej o swoich gorących, nastoletnich fantazjach.

\- Cóż, nie byłeś szczególnie dobry w żadnej z nich – mówi Baz. Simon śmieje się w odpowiedzi.

\- Może mógłbym udowodnić, że to nieprawda – ryzykuje Simon.

Baz odwraca się by na niego spojrzeć ponad ramieniem. Jego włosy skręcają się w fale nad jego czołem, i nawet w najciemniejszą noc, Simon może dostrzec jego rysy – jego oczy, nos, policzki, usta – i nagle myśli, _jestem w nim zakochany, naprawdę, naprawdę jestem._

I nagle Baz przesuwa się, odwraca do Simona, przyciąga go do pocałunku – pełnego, całego pocałunku w usta – i Baz się w niego wtapia, pozwala sobie oprzeć się na Simonie, i nagle obaj są na łóżku, a Baz pół-leży na brzuchu Simona.

\- Um – mówi Simon, gdy Baz w końcu się odsuwa. Baz tylko na niego patrzy i ciągnie za jego bieliznę.

\- Okej? - pyta. Simon przełyka, potakuję, i pozwala swojej głowie opaść do tyłu, patrząc na sufit, podczas gdy Baz powolutku zsuwa jego bieliznę. Na suficie jest pęknięcie, myśli Simon. Powinien na to spojrzeć. Albo prawdopodobnie powinien zapytać Penny jak wróci, ona pewnie zna jakieś zaklęcie, które by to naprawiło, albo może…

\- Hej – mówi Baz. Simon mruga i patrzy znowu na Baza, który… który jest teraz nagi, okej, jest dobrze, to jest w porządku, on tylko… on tylko nie bardzo wie gdzie powinien patrzeć, i czuje również, jakby w płucach coś mu zalegało, nie pozwalając oddychać.

\- Hej – mówi słabo w odpowiedzi. Baz uśmiech się trochę krzywo, i Simon jest wdzięczny, że leży, ponieważ gdyby stał, na 100% w tym momencie ugięłyby się pod nim kolana.

Baz teraz siedzi, ze złożonymi nogami, siedzi na udach Simona. Jego ręce są na klatce piersiowej Simona; jego palce zdają się piętnować skórę Simona. Odlegle Simon myśli, że chciałby mieć teraz aparat, żeby móc zrobić zdjęcie tej wyjątkowej chwili – z tym, w jaki sposób Baz teraz na niego patrzy, z włosami w nieładzie i ustami zabarwionymi na czerwono od pocałunków, i rozległą bladą skórą naprzeciwko Simona, do dotykania, to ściskania, do…

\- Czy mogę – powiedział Baz w tym samym momencie, co Simon, i wtedy ręce Baza znalazły się na nim, i _och…_

\- Baz – zaczął mówić Simon, ale przerwał, gdy opuściła go zdolność formułowania słów – ponieważ Baz go dotykał, i to było dobre, to było _niesamowite_ , i wtedy… i wtedy, och, _kurwa_ , Baz się przesunął, wypychając biodra do przodu, i jego penis przesunął się po Simona, i to prawdopodobnie nie było zamierzone, wnioskując po zaskoczonym jęku, który wyrwał się z jego gardła, ale Simon się tym naprawdę nie przejmował, tak długo jak Baz zamierzał _zrobić to ponownie…_

I zrobił. Powtarzał to, bardziej niezgrabnie niż wcześniej – znowu go ścisnął, tylko trochę, i Simon chciał się ruszyć, objąć go, albo pocałować, albo zrobić _cokolwiek_ , ale ciężar Baza nie pozwalał mu na to, i wszystko co Simon mógł robić, to wpatrywać się w niego, w Baza z pochyloną głową i uchylonymi ustami, w Baza, który wysapał cicho imię Simona, jego imię.

\- _Simon_ – jęknął, i to był właśnie ten moment, w którym Simon miał wrażenie, że jego mózg eksploduje.

I tak się stało – Baz nadał stałe tępo, i w pewnym momencie wziął w dłoń ich obu, i Simon przestał się kołysać, pozwalając Bazowi przejąć kontrolę. Wreszcie doszedł, niechlujnie, bez ostrzeżenia, brudząc zarówno siebie jak i łóżko. Baz wkrótce za nim podążył, i gdy obaj skończyli, Baz bezceremonialnie zwalił się na pustą przestrzeń na łóżku koło niego.

Obj dyszeli; Simon patrzył jak Baz sięga po swoją różdżkę, leżącą na szafce nocnej i wymawia zaklęcie by usunąć cały bałagan.

\- Popisujesz się – wymamrotał Simon.

\- Psujesz nastrój – odparował Baz.

\- Co, powinienem się teraz odkręcić i zapalić papierosa?

Baz tylko przewrócił oczami.

\- Jesteś najmniej romantyczną osobą na całym świecie, Snow – powiedział Baz, matowym tonem. Simon westchnął i przesunął się, by wziąć Baza w ramiona.

\- A ty wciąż tu jesteś – powiedział Simon. Baz odwrócił się, żeby na niego spojrzeć, a jego oczy miały jakiś dziwny błysk, który sprawił, że jego serce bez ostrzeżenia ścisnęło mu się w piersi.

\- A ja wciąż tu jestem – powiedział cicho Baz.

Po tym już nie rozmawiali. Simon przycisnął nos do zagłębienia w szyi Baza, a Baz owinął ramiona woków ciała Simona.

I w takiej pozycji zasnęli.


End file.
